1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to animal calls used by hunters to attract wild game. More specifically, this invention relates to a game call for elk or other wild game wherein a plastic membrane, called a "reed", is placed over the lip of a mouthpiece to provide a vibrating surface for assisting the hunter in modulating the tone and volume from the call.
2. Background Art.
In the pursuit of large wild game, such as elk, for example, it is highly advantageous to use a call to simulate the various sounds emitted by the animal. This way, the animal may be enticed to come to the hunter. This is particularly so when hunting with a bow or camera and stalking game for short range contact. As elk and other large game animals make a wide array of sounds or calls, it is important that not only the simulation be a true one but that the hunter be able to render several different calls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,145 (Kirby) discloses a wildlife call having a tube with a mouthpiece on one end with an arched tipped head partly covered by a resonating membrane reed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,648 (Meline) discloses an elk call having a tube with a mouthpiece on one end, the mouthpiece having an elliptical air inlet partly covered by an elastic sheet which constitutes a reed; and a backing plate located at the inlet end with a plate tongue offset below the plastic sheet.
Still, there is a need for a simple, economical wild game call which enables the sportsman to truly simulate a wide array of animal calls.